1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile terminal device for a positioning system based on a magnetic field map and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile communication signal-based positioning method may approximate a position of a terminal based on a position of a cell base station connected to the terminal and on a proximity scheme, or based on triangulation measuring a travel distance of a signal between the terminal and at least three cell base stations near the terminal. A wireless LAN-based positioning method may approximate a position of a wireless LAN terminal based on a position of an access point (AP) that the terminal belongs to, or based on a strength of a signal at an AP near the terminal to perform pattern matching through use of a fingerprint recorded in advance. An ultra-wide band (UWB)-based positioning method may approximate a position of a terminal based on triangulation measuring a distance between the terminal and an AP that generates a UWB signal.
A magnetic field map-based positioning method may approximate a position of a terminal based on a magnetic field at the position of the terminal. In this example, representative positioning methods may include a Kalman filter, a particle filter, Markov localization, and other types of methods. The methods may measure environmental parameters varying, in several forms, as a mobile terminal moves, and may estimate a position of the mobile terminal based on the result of the measurement.